Servants
by Croc9400
Summary: AU. Adam and Chase Davenport are your normal brothers, until the two are kidnapped. They are brought to an alien planet, and are forced to be slaves, of the two queens from earth. Bree is sweet and caring, but Caitlin is merciless. When the boys arrive, they decide it's time to do something. Can they before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I have about 5 ideas for Lab Rats stories, plus my two active stories, but I couldn't think of doing anything for either of the until I started this one. Also when I'm trying to work on my school project I can't focus on writing it because all that goes through my head is the idea for this. freakin. story. But it'll end up being cool and awesome in the end. I just don't know when or what the ending will be, but I am starting anyway! I don't own Lab Rats.**_

Adam Davenport tackled Chase Davenport to the ground. Chase hated playing football with his older brother, but for some reason, he continued playing. It's not that he hated it, he just spent most of the time on the ground.

"I win!" Adam yelled at he slammed the ball down onto the ground. Chase just exhaled on the ground. Adam came over to help his little brother up. Chase thanked him as he was pulled to his feet. The two began walking home. Neither of them knew, they were being watched.

At home, their father, Donald Davenport, was at the dining room table working on a circuit board, and their step-mom Tasha, was making dinner.

"Oooo! What's for dinner Tasha?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Meatloaf" Tasha smiled as her oldest son jumped up and down with joy. Then their step-brother Leo Dooley slumping down the stairs.

"I hate being grounded! Janelle just called! She wanted to go see a movie! And I had to tell her, I couldn't go because I'm grounded!"

"Well you shouldn't have stayed out past curfew" Tasha said very matter-a-factly.

"They did too! And they're not grounded anymore!" Leo protested while gesturing to his step-brothers.

"They are Donald's responsibility. He didn't ground them as long as I ground you. You were about 4 hours past curfew. Therefore, you were grounded for four days. Deal with it"

"Yeah Leo. It's only one more day." Chase commented

"Whatever" Leo said as he wandered back up the stairs.

"Hey Tasha. After dinner can Chase and I go to the movies?" Adam asked.

"Sure. Just be home by 11" Tasha agreed

"Ok" Adam said.

After dinner, the boys got their coats and ran out the front door. Adam wasn't allowed to use the car since he crashed it a few weeks ago. They had to walk, but the shopping center, with the theater was just through the woods. That was a short-cut. Nobody used it anymore. Not after Ethan and Owen. The boys had gone into the woods and never came out.

"Hey Chase I'll race you!" Adam yelled as he charged toward the woods.

"Adam come back!" Chase shouted, but Adam wasn't coming out. Chase looked around then ran toward the woods. He heard his older brother in front of him somewhere, but he couldn't see. He stopped in a clearing. It was filled with moonlight. He looked around for his older brother. It was completely silent. Chase felt someone pinch his shoulder and he fell to the ground unconscious.

**_How was that? I will try to update ASAP. But it's the weekend. Surprisingly, I only have hockey tomorrow. Normally I booked Saturday night and basically all of Sunday. And I'm cool with that. I kinda wanna eat, sleep, and breathe hockey. I don't know how it happened, but I happy about it. The only problem, I don't have an ice rink in the backyard :(. Whatever. I'll have a cool cover picture soon. Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The cover image took me two hours between searching for the pictures, combing the pictures, finding the rotation for the pictures. Seriously. For the one picture of Adam on the ground, I had to shift it three times until it looked not stupid. So appreciate it.**_

When Chase woke up, he didn't recognize where he was. He looked around the room. Adam was sitting in the corner Chase walked over to him.

"Adam are you ok?" Chase asked. Adam nodded. Chase reached his hand down and help his brother up. Once he was standing, he immediately pulled Chase into a hug.

"Chase? What's going to happen to us?" Adam asked softly.

"I don't know" Chase responded.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Bree asked. She had been taken from her home on Earth as a child, along with her friend Caitlin, and were made princesses of this planet. The king was still alive, so they weren't queens just yet. The king was very old though. Bree and Caitlin always sent for teenaged male servants from Earth. Their most recent slaves had been so worn out and broken, that they needed new ones, and Adam and Chase were those slaves.

"They're coming, relax" Caitlin assured her.

"How come you're the one telling me to relax. You wore out Ethan WEEKS before I wore out Owen. And you flipped out the entire time because you had an alien slave"

Then their advisor came walking into the room,"your majesties. They're here"

Bree and Caitlin jumped up and squealed. They got up off the floor and ran out of the room after him. They ran to the loading dock, where the ship with Adam and Chase on it had landed. Inside the dock, aliens were holding onto Adam and Chase. The two boys looked extremely scared. The girls marvelled at them. Then they turned and left the room to discuss.

"I like the tall one" Caitlin said as soon as the doors closed.

"The tall one? Seriously? I like the short one" Bree said.

"Good. Then we understand each other" Caitlin turned and walked back into the room, "I want the tall one"

The aliens holding Adam nodded and carried him off in one direction. Chase called for his brother as he was carried off in another. The girls turned and left the loading dock.

"Honestly Caitlin. Treat them with a little respect. They are humans." Bree told her.

"No. They're slaves. And we're their masters. Get it through your head" Caitlin turned into a nearby corridor. Bree didn't bother following her. Caitlin was her friend and all, but she could get annoying and bossy at times. Bree entered her bedroom and sat down on her bad. She felt bad for the taller boy. He was in for a rough night.

* * *

Chase was brought to a bathroom. He was told to shower and change into a silver bodysuit also. Outside the bathroom, Owen was waiting for him.

"I am Owen. I am your guide."

"Wait. Owen?!" Chase was so surprised,"you and Ethan went into the woods and..."

"Never came out. I know. I got the better end of the deal. I have to tell you Chase, you got the better end of the deal too. Bree is nicer, kinder, more understanding"

"What about Adam?" Chase was concerned for his older brother

"I don't know. Caitlin is merciless. Ethan is the first one of her slaves to ever survive, and it was miraculously. You're probably not going to see him again" Owen told him

"What do you mean" Chase asked him.

"After Ethan and I got separated at the loading dock, I didn't see him again, at least not legally. The night after Caitlin 'dispossessed' of him in the dungeon, I snuck out of my tiny closet bedroom and found him. He was barely alive"

"You mean I'm never going to see my brother again?" Chase was very upset now.

"Not until you two are replaced. Then you'll live in the same room with me, Ethan, and a couple other of Bree's slaves. I'm sorry Chase. But there is a good chance you won't see Adam again. Ever" Owen gestured toward Bree's bedroom door. Chase took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Adam was carried away into a different bathroom. The aliens told him to get a shower then get on the new clothes he would be provided. He took a quick shower then stepped out. He got dressed in the stupid, shiny, silver bodysuit that was provided for him. Outside the door, there was a boy waiting for him. He was dressed the same as Adam, except the boy's was dirty and ripped.

"I'm Ethan. I am your guide" he said and started walking. Adam followed him.

"It's np use trying to escape. I've tried hundreds of times. Even if you did escape, you couldn't leave the castle. You wouldn't have any oxygen"

"That makes me feel better" Adam said.

"Adam. I am warning you now, Caitlin will show you no mercy. Just do what she tells you when she tells you, without question, and you'll survive."

"What about Chase?" Adam asked.

"The other boy? He'll last longer than you. Bree feels pity. The only reason she continues to do this, is so she doesn't have to have an alien serve her"

"Am I going to be ok?" Adam asked Ethan quietly.

"It's hard to say. You look pretty strong, you might survive. I was the first ever of Caitlin's slaves to ever live through her. She abandoned me after a week, said I was 'useless'. I was thrown into a cell under the castle, with only one of Bree's old slaves to help me. He healed me best he could, and miraculously I survived"

"So I'm going to be, different after this?"

"Yes. Yes you are. Caitlin's inside there waiting for you" Ethan pointed toward a door. Adam took a deep breath and walked towards it.

"Adam?" Ethan asked. Adam turned around and looked at him, "stay strong"

Adam nodded then opened the door.

**_How was chapter 2 of "Servants"? What do you think is going to happen to Adam? Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_I just want to thank amichele for telling me how much she loves this story. She made my week! Ok, I'm going to let you read now. Oh an warning: I felt bad for Adam writing this chapter, and I prefer Chase over Adam, but he's a close second_**

"Why didn't you knock?!" was the first thing Adam heard when he walked into the room. Adam gave Caitlin his dumb look. Caitlin stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Adam yelled.

"Why aren't you bowing to me? I'm a princess!" Caitlin gestured to her gown. Adam continued to give her his dumb face. She pushed Adam's shoulders down, and he fell to the floor.

"Bow. And knock" Caitlin said, "get up"

Adam slowly stood up. Caitlin walked over to balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside. Adam was cautious to follow, remembering what Ethan said earlier. Once Adam was through the doors Caitlin was quick to closed and lock them. Adam gave her a strange look. She ran her hand from his next down to his abs. Then Caitlin wrapped her arms around Adam's next. Her hand slipped and she slowly started unzipping his suit.

* * *

"Come in" was the first thing Chase heard. He slowly entered the room. After closing the door quietly he bowed, knowing that she was royalty.

"There's no need for that" Bree put down the magazine she was reading. Chase stood and looked at Bree.

"Listen. Things aren't going to be tough. Only when Caitlin is around. I do all this to keep her happy. If she orders you around just do what she says. She's lethal and merciless when she's angry"

That hit it home for Chase. He knew that Adam was with that mess of a girl right now. Bree saw this in him.

"Chase. I'm sorry about your brother. But there isn't much hope" Bree felt extremely guilty saying this, but it was the truth. A single tear escape his eye. He quickly wiped it away, hoping Bree wouldn't see.

"Oh come here!" Bree stood up, walked over to Chase, and embraced him. Chase hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. His older brother was doomed, and there was nothing he could do about it. Chase sniffled as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Adam was trying to get away for Caitlin, but his other option was a 400 foot plummet into an area without oxygen. Caitlin had the entire thing planned out. Make her victim's only escape option death. And the balcony was small, there was no escape for poor Adam. Caitlin had taken her dress off, and she pressed her body against Adam's buck naked one. She attempted to hook up with Adam, but he wouldn't do it in return.

"Kiss me!" Shouted Caitlin as she slapped Adam again. Adam did kiss her this time, but he didn't go as far as hooking up with her.

"Why. Aren't. You. Hooking. Up. With. Me?!" Caitlin asked, trying to contain her anger.

"Well I don't know you. I'm not going to hook up with somebody I don't know" Adam said.

"You will kiss me when I tell you!" Caitlin screamed. She picked up the chair on the balcony and hit Adam with it. Hard. Adam fell. As he did, he hit his head in the railing on the balcony, knocking himself out. Caitlin groaned. She unlocked the door, grabbed both hers and Adam's clothes. She brought them inside and locked the door, leaving Adam outside. It wasn't too cold, but on this planet at night, emperatures could get down to 50 below. Caitlin pulled her dress on and threw Adam's suit into the closet. She looked out onto the balcony before leaving the room. She needed to see how Bree was treating her new slave.

**_I was going to stop here, because I'm tired, but I'm not A) because this chapter is kinda short, and B) I have school tomorrow, and if I don't write this idea I have I won't have time til like Friday or Saturday, then I'll forget my awesome idea, so I'm continuing!_**

When Caitlin had burst into the room, Chase was sitting on the floor, leaning against the vanity while Bree was reading a magazine. They had made occasional small talk with each other, but nothing more. Caitlin thought that Chase shouldn't be just sitting on the floor.

"Slave. Stand up." Chase looked at Caitlin, then at Bree. Bree gave him a small nods and Chase stood up.

"Why didn't you bow to me when I walked in?" Caitlin asked. Chase looked at Bree again, and when he looked back at Caitlin he was slapped.

"Bow!" Caitlin ordered him. Chase slowly lowered her body, but not his head. Caitlin pushed it down all the way. She held it there until she was satisfied with his amount of bowing. Then she went behind him, and pulled the zipper of his suit down halfway. She pulled it off his shoulders, and down to his stomach, revealing his abs. Caitlin gasped at what she saw. Bree was a tad flabbergasted too.

"Bree. I'm borrowing your slave for the night" Caitlin said. She grabbed Chase's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Just before he left he met Bree's eye. And there was a look of pure terror in them, which went along with the look on his face.

**_It's 11:30. I have a history quiz tomorrow. I'm tired. Goodnight. Follow, favorite, and review, sorry it was short blah blah blah._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_I don't know exactly when I'm going to post this, but as of now, I'm sitting in my free. I have math next, and my history quiz is later. Wish me luck on it, but when I post this, I probably would have taken it already, but whatever. And yes. I have already taken it. I got a C :(_**

Caitlin was dragging Chase through the castle. It was freezing. Especially since Chase's suit was half unzipped. He could see his breath, and because he was so terrified there was a lot of it. It was eerily dark outside. The moon, or the moon on this planet, cast an eerie light over him, and Caitlin.

Once they arrived in Caitlin's bedroom the first thing Chase noticed was that it was a lot warmer. The second thing he noticed was that the curtains were closed over that led to the balcony. He was imagining what was out there, and why the curtains were closed.

He was pulled out of his fantasies when Caitlin grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the bed.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Chase" he responded.

"Ugh. Your name's almost as ugly as your face"

"Well that's an insult" Chase said. Caitlin slapped him across the face. It hurt. Then he remembered what Bree had told him. Listen to what Caitlin says, then do it to stay alive. But he didn't want to do that. He wasn't going to submit to this girl. He wasn't just going to be her slave. He had his own free will, and he was planning to use it.

"Did you hear me? DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Caitlin screamed at Chase. He was snapped out his thoughts again when she slapped him. He looked her right in the eyes. They were dark and empty. They were sucking out his soul, but he wasn't going to give in.

"You may be hot, but you're not as submissive as Adam" Caitlin told him. The use of his brother's name got Chase's attention. He was a tad disappointed that his brother had so easily submitted to this mess of a girl.

"I would send you back to Bree, but you don't respect me enough" Caitlin continued, "and I need to fix that" Caitlin punched him square in the nose. It started bleeding, Chase tried to get up, but Caitlin was unbelievably strong. She continued beating him. At one point she picked up her bedside lamp and hit him in the head a few times.

Chase could barely stand up. Caitlin called the guards in,"take him back to Bree. I'm done with him"

The two guards grabbed Chase and brought him out of the room. Caitlin walked over to the balcony. She opened the curtain and looked down and the freezing boy on the balcony. She picked up his clothes, opened the door, and threw it out. If he was warm enough to change he could. She closed the curtains and laid down in her bed.

* * *

Bree's door was opened and Chase was thrown in. Bree ran over and caught him just before he hit the ground. There was some drying down the side of his face. Bree laid him down lately on the floor.

"OWEN!" Bee shouted. Owen came running in, "you need to help me fix him. Caitlin got to him"

Owen nodded and ran from the room. He was back in minutes with a first aid kit. The two spent the night cleaning Chase up. When it came time to bandage up his lower body, Bree looked away, and Owen did the work.

When they were finished, Bree looked at the unconscious boy on her bedroom floor.

"Things can't go on like this" she told Owen. He just nodded.

"We need to do something" she continued, "we can't let Caitlin keep doing this to people"

"Are you seriously suggesting that we..." Owen started.

"Murder her? Possibly. Get her kicked out. Definitely"

"But how are we going to? She has people every where" Owen was seriously against this.

"Well Chase will help. I know he will. We should get his brother in here too. Will you help?" Bree asked.

Owen thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Ok. This is what you need to do"

* * *

Bree was walking down the corridor toward Caitlin's room. Everyone was terrified of her. Owen was finding out where everyone's loyalties lied while checking on Chase whenever he could. She had guards outside the door to make sure Caitlin couldn't get to him.

When Bree arrived outside Caitlin's door, she needed to make a choice. She made it then burst into the room.

Inside Adam was lying on the floor shivering. Half his suit was off and he look paralyzed with fear. Bree felt bad for the boy, but she needed to keep up her act in front of Caitlin.

"Caitlin. I'm borrowing your slave" Bree said. And before Caitlin could react Bree picked Adam up off the ground and pulled him out. He was still terrified.

When they arrived at Bree's room, Chase jumped up off the cot he was on. He speed walked over and hugged his brother. Adam cried into his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" Adam said. Chase just nodded.

"It's ok Adam. We're going to get out of this. Just do what she said, and we'll handle the rest" Chase reassured him.

Then the door burst open, and Caitlin was on the other side. Adam and Chase let go of each other. Bree immediately stood up and walked in front of the two brothers.

"What's going on in here" Caitlin asked angrily.

**_How was that? Awesome right? I should have another chapter for you today, but I'm not sure. Until next time follow, favorite, and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I told you I'd have another chapter for you today. I'm awesome! I'm at my grandmother's house on her laptop and the only browser she has is Internet Explorer. Hell, I'd even be fine with freaking Firefox!(which I hate)**_

"What's going on in here?" Caitlin asked,"why are you two hugging?"

Caitlin rushed over to them and pulled them apart.

"I can't believe you Bree. I thought you had changed." Caitlin yelled at her,"since you seem to care about him so much, he's going to pay for it"

Caitlin dragged Adam out of the room. Chase met his older brother's eyes. He saw something in them he hadn't seen in a while. Fear.

_Adam is 11 years old. He is standing in front of a woman who looks a lot like Chase. _

"_Adam Davenport. You're late"_

"_I'm sorry mommy. Jillian and I were at the movies with her mom"_

"_You were out with that witch Jillian?!" his mother seemed outraged. She slapped him across the face. Adam's hand_

"_But mom. You like Jillian. I've known her forever!" _

"_That was before George and Daniel"_

"_Mom. That was 2 years ago! We were 9!"_

"_If you hang out with her, you'll go missing too." Adam's mother yelled at him. His eyes were full of fear._

"_Adam turn around"_

"_No." Adam refused._

"_Turn around now!" she yelled again._

"_No" Adam was getting more scared._

"_TURN THE HELL AROUND!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Adam's lip started quivering as he slowly turned around. His mother pushed _

_him to the ground and started beating him. Adam screamed in pain as his mother hit him. _

_Suddenly, Donald came in the front door. _

"_Sheri what are you doing?!" He asked. He pushed her away from Adam and picked him up off the ground._

"_Punishing him"_

"_For what?" Donald asked._

"_For being with Jillian Hatrod"_

"_What's the big deal about Jillian Hatron?!" Donald was enraged._

"_Do you remember what happened to George and Daniel?"_

"_Sheri. The past is the past, and Jillian isn't to blame. It's not her fault"_

"_How do you know that?" she questioned._

"_Jillian get out" Donald said calmly._

"_What?" she seemed more outraged than he was._

"_I said leave!" Donald shouted. She turned around and looked at the stairs where 9 year old Chase was watching the entire scene. His eyes _

_widened when his mother laid eyes on him. He ran as quickly as he could down the stairs, past his mother, and into the sheltering arms of his father. _

"_Sheri leave. Now" Donald told her sternly. She turned back toward them. Donald had his arms are the boys. She stomped back toward them. _

_Adam and Chase hid behind their father. She reached around Donald, and grabbed Adam by the hair. He screamed as she pulled her out from behind Donald._

"_Let him go Sheri" Donald told her. She threw him across the room by the hair. She opened her fist and let the dark hair strands in her hand fall to the ground. Chase hid crying behind his father's leg, as Adam was clutching his head. Sheri stomped out of the house and slammed the door. They heard a car start and pull away. Donald walked over to his eldest son, and hugged him. _

"_It's ok boys. She's gone now" both his boys cried into his shirt._

"Chase. Chase are you ok?" Bree was waving her hand in front of his face.

"It's just. The last time I saw pure fear in his eyes was..." his sentence trailed off.

"Was when?" Bree asked.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Bree understood. She remembered what had happened when she first arrived.

_Bree, Caitlin, and their friend Chyna were walked off the loading dock. They were 5 years old at the time. The three had their hands tied behind their backs. They were walked through the castle. Along the way, they passed a crying man being carried by two guards._

"_Pl-please don't" he pleaded, "I won't ever do it again I swear" the man was carried down the hall and around the corner. _

_The three little girls were walked into the throne room. There was a man who looked very drunk sitting on the throne._

"_Thanks boys" he said getting off the throne and walking toward the girls,"no real ladies on the planet, daughters are the best I can get. But I can only choose two of you. I hate the number three. In a few minutes, only two of you will be alive. I'm taking one now. Uhhhhh...you!" he pointed at Caitlin. Caitlin was carried out of the room._

"_BREE! CHYNA!" she shouted._

_The king walked over to Bree and was centimeters from her face. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol, but she didn't flinch. Then he moved onto second he was close to her face she started coughing. One of the guards took out a gun and shot her._

"_CHYNA!" Bree shouted. She tried kneeling down next to her dying friend, but the guards wouldn't allow her to move. Chyna was gasping for air. Bree was crying by now. Suddenly, Chyna stopped gasping. Bree whaled. The guards were now dragging her toward a small throne next to the king's._

"_NO! NO!" she fought the best a 5 year old could. She screamed and shouted and cried. She was strapped to the throne and the king sat _

_next to her._

"_You'll make a great daughter"_

_She was kept in that chair for a month. Fed and given a drink once a day. _

_A month later her and Caitlin were reunited, but Caitlin was different. Nobody knew what had happened in that first month, but it changed her. She was cold, and would only accept help from men. She didn't talk to Bree, only when necessary. She never asked about Chyna. Then the slaves started coming, and that formed the life they live in now. The sick, twisted life._

_**How was that? Just a chapter of flashbacks, but the point. It's the second one today. haHA! Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Duncan Carlisle is the most evil TV/movie villian on the history of TV/movie villains. He's the bad guy on CBS's Hostages. So he is holding a family hostage, and the teenage daughter(Morgan) is pregnant with her high-school dropout boyfriend's(Boyd) baby. Boyd shows up at the door looking for Morgan because she hadn't called in a while. After Boyd leaves, Duncan tells Morgan to get rid of him for good or Duncan will shoot him(because it's the second time he came by the house). So Morgan goes to his house and Boyd said that he was going to take care of her, then he put his hand on her stomach. Then Morgan breaks up with him! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I watched Hostages on Tuesday and this scene STILL runs through my head. Ok here's the chapter**_

Bree walked over to Chase as gave him a hug.

"It's ok. Adam is going to be ok" she reassured him. Chase nodded.

"I know how it feels to worry about someone" Bree said. There was a long pause, "when Caitlin and I first got here, our friend Chyna was here with us"

"What happened" Chase asked

"She was killed" Bree said, "and Caitlin was taken away from me for a month. I don't know what happened, but she was different afterward. That's how she became what she was now"

Bree let go of him, and looked him in the eye,"We need to do something about it"

"How?" Chase asked,"you said Caitlin pretty much runs everything around her"

"Yes. But you and your brother are different. I can see it in the two of you. We might have a chance"

"How are we going to do that?" Chase asked.

"Well, Owen is trying to find out where people's loyalties lie. There are obviously going to be some people who side with Caitlin. Either they're too scare to go against her, or they're actually loyal to her"

"How brave are the people here?" Chase asked.

"Not very" Bree said.

"Great" Chase said.

"How about the aliens who work here?" he questioned.

"Caitlin kicked them out a long time ago. We rule over aliens, but they don't have an connection with us at all. She had them kidnap over 100 humans to work here"

"Oh my god..." Chase began, "why couldn't they have killed Caitlin?!"

"I don't know." Bree said.

"We need to do something" Chase said, "and we need to do something now"

Chase got up and walked toward the door. Bree got up after him and grabbed his arm.

"Chase. Where the hell are you going?" Bree asked.

Chase turned around, "I can't leave my brother down there with her. I'm going to get him"

"Chase. you can't go! She will kill you!" Bree protested.

"What does it matter? I'm already in hell" Chase said, opening the door. Bree looked hurt, and Chase noticed this.

"Look, Bree. You're my only light in this dark pit of despair. Let me do this. Let me do this for Adam"

"But Chase, she is going to kill you. And I can't do this without you"

"You need to let me do this"

"But..."

Chase cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She was in shock at first, but immediately absorbed his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tight. Bree then pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

Adam was hit again. That was yet another deep gash on his bare back. Caitlin had stripped him of his clothes in this freezing dungeon, and started intensely beating him with a whip. He was trying to keep the tears from coming, but he couldn't help it. They came, and they didn't stop. Caitlin seemed to be enjoying it..

"Caitlin" Adam started. All he got was another whip, "why are you doing this?!"

"People need to suffer the way I suffered" Caitlin said, then continued.

After another hour of being beaten, Caitlin unstrapped him. She propped him up, and started walking upstairs. Then someone started walking coming down. Adam, barely conscious, looked up. Two guards were bringing a girl downstairs.

"JILLIAN?!" Adam was in shock. His girlfriend was standing right in front of him, and a maniac.

"Adam!" she broke free of the guards and ran to him. She pressed her lips against his, while holding him up, "Adam what happened to you?"

"Jillian why are you here? Why did you come?" Adam asked, ignoring her question.

"I had to find you. I heard you disappeared in the woods, and I had to" she responded.

"Jillian, she is going to kill you" Adam said under his breath.

"I'd rather have one more kiss then death then never see you again" she pressed his lips against hers while Caitlin watched in shock.

"I want her suffering when I get back" Caitlin said, and she started dragging Adam away.

"JILLIAN!" Adam shouted.

"ADAM!" Jillian shouted, and the two were dragged away from each other. Adam fell down on the ground and started crying.

"Get off the ground!" Caitlin shouted.

"Don't kill her. Please" Adam begged.

"Uhhhhh. NO." Caitlin retorted. She grabbed a fistful of Adam's hair and started pulling him up the stairs.

**_And you're welcome._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_You know how I said I hated Duncan Carlisle? Now I hate his partner Sandrine even more. You remember Boyd? Well Sandrine(spoiler alert) KILLED him! You heard me right. Gun. Boom. Dead. GOD I hate them so much._**

It's been a few weeks since Adam was taken away. Nobody has seen im. Not even Owen. Owen has been eavesdropping, and Adam is still alive, but no one but Caitlin knows his condition. Bree and Chase have been trying to figure out something to do.

"I know what we have to do" Chase spoke up, "we need to find Adam, and we need to get out of here"

"WHAT!? How are we suppose to do that?!" Bree asked.

"Come on Bree! there's gotta be SOME sort of rebellion out there! There always is!"

"No" Bree said quickly.

"Oh come on! We've got people inside." he continued

"Chase stop" Bree asked quietly.

"We can find and outside connection! You're a princess!"

"Chase stop!" Bree said a little louder.

"Everything can fall into place" Chase was trying so hard to convince her.

"CHASE! STOP!" Bree yelled loudly. Chase stopped. He looked at her.

"Bree why are you so against this? We can't do this with the few people inside. We need more!" He got down on one knee and grabbed her arms, "Bree. We can do this together. We have to"

He took her hands in his. He looked her straight in the eyes. He could see them watering.

"Bree. What's wrong?" he asked caringly

Her lip quivered a bit. She opened a mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. Then it just came out. "I'm pregnant"

Chase's jaw dropped to the floor. He got up off the floor.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. The doctor confirmed it a few days ago. But that doesn't mean you can't go with Adam"

"Yes. It does. I'm not leaving you"

"You said it yourself. Everything will fall into place. You have to go" She said louder.

"No. I'm not leaving you" Chase said back.

"Chase I appreciate how much you care about me but..."

"No. Not leaving. Nope. You're just a girl. You can't tell me I can't leave you" This angered Bree.

"I am not just a girl and you are still my slave and I am still your master. And with that authority I am ordering you and your brother to leave this horrible place without me"

"Fine." Chase said in defeat, "let's make the arrangements"

**_Just a quick little chapter. Sorry I haven't been doing much lately. Writers block and school mainly. Oh yeah and hockey. I'm gone most of the weekend. But I absolutely love it. My favorite hobby. Writing is a close second. Later guys._**

**_-Croc9400_**


End file.
